Blooming Feelings
by DarkWitchFanBoy
Summary: After Luna becomes the new champion Lillie confesses something she should have that even she wasn't prepared for (One shot and Spoilers for Sun and Moon)


**AN: Just something I wanted to write after finishing my Moon game, the girl trainer is known as Luna in this fic. I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

After Lillie and Luna got back from the Ruins of Conflict and after Luna caught Tapu Koko the two return to the festival to celebrate which was still going on.

"Wow they didn't even notice we we're gone" Lillie said surprised "It's a good thing to" Luna said glad that they didn't notice they snuck off. The two continued to enjoy the festival that was until Lillie wanted to see Luna alone.

The two went of to someplace where they can be alone "So what do you wanna talk about?" Luna asked and saw Lillie had a faint blush on her face "L-Listen Luna I need to-" Lillie was interrupted by fireworks exploding in the sky both her and Luna looked at them and smiled "So Lillie what were you going to say?" Luna asked and Lillie had a surprised look in her face "Oh…don't worry about it…" she said walking away leaving Luna confused _'Wonder what she was going to say?'_.

 **The Next Day**

Luna's Mother stretched out her arms as she enjoyed Alola's morning sun "Ahh…what a nice day" she said then heard the door bell ring "I'll get it!" Luna shouted from inside as she went to go open the door but before she could her friend and rival Hau came bursting through the door.

Hau want busy trying to catch his breath "Luna…you…have to…come" he said in between breaths "It's terrible!" he exclaimed "What Hau what is it!" Luna said but Hau just shook his head "Just follow me" he said running out the door with Luna following in suit.

They both reached the docks and saw Professor Kukui and Lillie there already. When they got there Hau was catching his breath again "You…didn't…tell us!" Hau said catching breath again "Tell us what?" Luna asked confused about what was happening "Hau, Luna…I'm sorry…but I've decided to go to Kanto" Lillie said leaving Luna with a look of surprise and shock "What" was all she could get out "I need to help my mother get better…-" "You can do that here!" Luna interrupted, Lillie turned to Professor Kukui and Hau "Can me and Luna have a moment alone" she shyly asked Professor Kukui nodded his head and Hau reluctantly went with him.

Lillie and Luna where now alone "Lillie why are you leaving?" Luna asked trying not to cry "Luna its not about just helping my mother…I also need to help myself get stronger too" "You can do that here too with me and Hau!" Luna exclaimed but Lillie just shook her head and smiled "I can't always rely on you and Hau…I need to depend on my self too" Lillie said getting a bit teary eyed "Of course I'm sad to leave Alola…but the thought of going to Kanto also fills my heart with excitement" she said and noticed Luna was starting to cry.

Lillie walked up to her and wiped her tears away, Luna started full on crying and hugged Lillie "I'm…going…to…miss you" she said in between sobs "I'm going to miss you too" Lillie said tightening the embrace.

Lillie and Luna eventually stopped the hug and were about to start talking but were interrupted "Last call for ferries going to Kanto last call" they heard some say "Hey Luna I bet your wondering what I wanted to do last night" Lillie brought up "Yeah what was it" she said curious.

Lillie then grabbed Luna by her cheeks and pulled her into a deep kiss completely catching Luna off guard. The kiss lasted a few minutes before Lillie broke it off and both girls had a deep red blush in their faces "That's what I wanted to do" she said running to the terminal.

Professor Kukui and Hau arrived a few seconds after they saw the ship leaving "Be safe on your journey Lillie!" Hau shouted waving "Be sure to teach you Pokemon some good moves!" Professor Kukui shouted waving as well "Be sure to keep in touch with us!" Luna shouted waving along with the others "I'll be sure, I'll miss you all!" Lillie shouted waving back to everyone _'Maybe one day we can be together Lillie'_ Luna thought still looking out to the ship she was on.

* * *

 **AN: Yeah after finishing my Moon game and seeing that scene I said in my mind 'Yep I'm shipping these two' and thus this short fic was born this is my first time actually shipping two girls together so I apologize if it's not the best so let me know what you all think any reviews are greatly appreciated and also I might consider making this a longer fic let me know if I should that's all for now See ya.**


End file.
